Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Twelve
|release = September 14, 2018 |author = Lalo Hunt (Galekh) David Turnbull (Tirona) |artist = Adrienne Garcia (Galekh, Tirona, Mallek, Tyzias) Gina Chacón (Tagora, backgrounds) Leland Goodman (Backgrounds, endings) Danny Cragg (Backgrounds) |music = "Snow Pollen" by Toby Fox "Carefree Princess Berryboo" by Alexander Rosetti |previous = Volume Eleven: Of Pals and Promises, Made and Broken |next = Volume Thirteen: Of Fate, Fortune, and Fashion }} Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Twelve, entitled "Of Know-Nothings and Know-It-Alls", is the twelfth installment of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator, a series of "loosely-canonical" Hiveswap spinoff visual novels in the style of dating sim games, but termed "friendship simulators" instead due to their focus on platonic friendships instead of romance. The befriendable characters in this installment (first introduced in the Troll Call) are Galekh Xigisi and Tirona Kasund. As with all other volumes, it is sold as $0.99 DLC for Volume One. Plot You find yourself wondering about your numerous ailments (whether they're real is up to debate), and hope that making new friends would be just the thing for you. Galekh You are walking down the street and enjoying the chill air when you hear someone calling for your attention. Slightly nervous with what might transpire, you draw a smile onto your face and turn to meet the speaker. You recognize Galekh as the troll that traded barbs with Tagora in the past, glad that you didn't choose to flee. After trading pleasantries, Galekh leads you to his hive, though you notice that he's quite impatient. Galekh's hive is fancier than you expected, and you hear bleating as the door swings open. After leading you to his study, Galekh insists on brewing you a cup of coffee, claiming that it would be far superior than the stuff served at public coffeeshops. Handing you a cup, Galekh proceeds to explain that he was now aware that you are not a rainbow drinker; he'd made an incorrect assumption in your prior encounter due to a simple misunderstanding. *If you choose to ask whether is that all he has to say on the matter, you begin wondering why he went to all this trouble of hunting you down just so he could ensure that no one has a wrong impression of him. Galekh is slightly confused with your reaction, but you agree not to spread misinformation about him regardless. Abruptly, Galekh regards you with a mixture of disappointment and coldness, which you find rather off putting. Galekh then hesitantly announces that he shall show you to the door. AW MAN *If you choose to say that you couldn't care less and proceed to laugh in his face, Galekh will get vaguely irritated with how you're referring to his library (jerkoff bookhive) despite his desire to learn more about you. Suddenly nervous, you ask him whether you're free to leave anytime you wish. Galekh informs you that he is not of the sadist variety, his interest in you being purely academic and friendly. At ease, you happily tell Galekh that he may study you, your reaction making him somewhat uncomfortable. As it were, Galekh talks about how your mere existence confounds him as he has yet to comprehend why people take a shine to you. You mention your penchant for taking an interest in a friend's decisions, which causes Galekh to reply in a rushed manner. Before he could explain further, his lusus interrupts his spiel by gently headbutting the metal gate barricading the library. **Should you choose to feed the goat and ask whether he's a good custodian, Galekh will grumble that his lusus has a tendency of breaking into his bookhive to snack on important manuscripts. The goat leaves after eating your snack, and you return to Galekh's side to continue the conversation. Galekh informs you that there is absolutely no account regarding humans on Alternia, then asks a barrage of questions that catches you off guard. Suddenly overcome with yet another existential crisis, you prostrate yourself on the floor. Disturbed and puzzled by your display, Galekh wonders whether what you're doing is some sort of bizarre friendship ritual. Ignoring him, you stumble to a window to get some air, only to tumble outside gracelessly. You aren't hurt by the drop, though you hear Galekh hollering from above. You are about to take a depression nap when Galekh angrily storms towards you, irritated that you aren't taking him seriously. Flustered, you try to explain yourself, but Galekh decides that you aren't worth the effort and leaves you alone. Thoroughly miserable, you head off elsewhere while Galekh's goat lusus bleats goodbye. BAD END **Should you choose to stay on topic, Galekh will off-handedly mention that his lusus will wander away soon. You find yourself on the verge of spilling some secrets, and quickly slap yourself to prevent it. Galekh is visibly confused by your antics, though you cut him off before he could launch into another lecture. Being interrupted causes Galekh to snap at you, but you aren't particularly pertubed by it all. You causally offer to let him get in touch with his wild side, excited with the prospect of a makeover. Galekh turns down your offer, but after a bit of cajoling on your part, he admits that getting a body modification seems interesting. Despite his eagerness, however, Galekh is quite concerned about privacy—something that you can't quite guarantee at the moment. Either way, you call up Mallek and the cerulean agrees to come over wholeheartedly. Galekh becomes quite stunned to see Mallek enter the hive without assistance, but becomes distracted when the goat starts roaming about the library freely. You wrangle the goat while Mallek lets you have a peek at some of Galekh's drawings, impressed with the indigo's artistry. You select one design for Mallek to work with, and proceed to watch Mallek get the job done. As the two trolls chat about tattoos, you wind up saying something that flusters Galekh immensely. Mallek doesn't seem to care by much, though you manage to tactfully resolve the tension in the room. Satisfied with how things are, Galekh thanks Mallek for a job well done. Once Mallek has taken his leave, Galekh clears up some things that he'd meant to tell you all this time. Then he asks that you take a picture of his new tattoo, sending the image to someone once you're done. Galekh happily informs you that the person currently texting him hates the tattoo to no end. VICTORY!! Tirona Even though you are currently in jail (an Imperial Drone had seized you while you were on the street), you aren't particuarly upset as you were fairly certain you would get captured someday. Even so, your patience begins to fray when the harsh sunlight and acid rain stream into the holes in the cell. Tirona appears and insist that you quickly and quietly follow her. *If you choose to ask questions, Tirona will become unimpressed with your ignorance and give you directions on where to hide out for the time being. She hands you an umbrella and proceeds to shove you out the building, leaving you alone on the street. GAME OVER. *If you choose to follow her, Tirona will lead you to her office and give you the lowdown on what she does—spreading pro-Empire sentiment via meme. While you are unnerved by her dedication to Trizza's cause and her desire to become his Honourable Tyranny's assistant, you are undoubtedly impressed with her plans for the future. Tirona then asks you to help her break into other trolls' office so that she can discover whether said trolls have any rebel connections, and you are unable to say no since she did bail you out of jail earlier. Still, you are more than reluctant to betray one of your many friends just for the sake of making another one. **Should you choose to break into Tegiri's office (considering that he's unlikely to harbour sympathy for rebels), Tirona will wholeheartedly agree on account of Tegiri's tendency of showing off his knowledge of law to purplebloods. You get past his lock after three tries, but find a katana swinging your way almost immediately. Ducking away from the blade, you hear Tegiri's pre-recorded voice mocking your attempt at getting into his office. As it were, you are relieved to be alive and make a comment to Tirona. When you hear nothing in response, you turn around, a look of utter shock on your face. GAME OVER. **Should you choose to break into Tagora's office, Tirona will agree that he's a shady character since she doesn't approve of his methods (i.e. charging way more than necessary). Getting past his lock doesn't prove to be a problem, but before Tirona can get anything done, Tagora gives you a call. At first Tagora is delighted to see you and would like to discuss Galekh's sudden change in behavior, but he soon realizes that you're in his office. Tagora's smile is no longer friendly, and he pays no heed to your explenation. After berating himself for believing that you ever wanted to be friends, Tagora ends the call. Thoroughly upset with losing a friend, you turn to Tirona for solace, but she is nowhere to be seen. GAME OVER. **Should you choose to break into Tyzias' office, Tirona becomes quite annoyed when you pull out your phone and start tapping away instead of getting past the lock. You calmly tell her that you're just fishing for information, and soon enough the two of you are in Tyzias' messy office. Rooting around in Tyzias' husktop provides nothing of use for Tirona, and in a fit of frustration she launches herself right into a stack of books and documents. When Tirona still can't find anything incriminating, she snaps that being knowledgeable is the only thing she can use to her advantage, since she's not cut out for combat. Sympathizing with her emotional turmoil, you give her an encouraging talk which lifts her out of her dour mood almost instantly. Before Tirona can go on and on about her numerous contacts, Tyzias steps through the door. Tyzias flatly tells Tirona to get lost, while she would like to have a private chat with you. Pulling you to the furthest corner of the office, Tyzias thanks you for giving her a heads-up text. After chatting for a bit, Tyzias decides that you've heard enough from her and allows you to leave so she may begin cleaning up her office. Tirona is astounded that you're alive, and decides that being friends with you would be a good choice. YA DID GOOD! Character Sprites GalekhSprites.gif TironaSprites.gif Gallery Galekh aw man.png|Galekh's first bad ending Galekh bad end.png|Galekh's second bad ending Galekh victory.png|Galekh's good ending Tirona umbrella.png|Tirona's first bad ending Tirona bill.png|Tirona's second bad ending Tirona game over.png|Tirona's third bad ending Tirona ya did good.png|Tirona's good ending Trivia *The player is now clad in Mallek's hoodie, and stores snacks in the pocket. *On Tyzias' desk, a snowglobe with Casey in it can be seen. *The player notes that Alternian Roombas have pre-equipped blades, referencing the Internet meme Stabby the Roomba. Category:Friendsim volumes